Dreams
by Moxie2
Summary: When Sabrina's roommate is keeping her up at night. She casts a spell, too bad the mortal can't wake up.
1. Dream Walking

Sabrina: Dreams 

Sabrina: Dreams

Title: Dreams 

Chapter 1: Dream Walking 

Author: Moxie

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are mine. They belong to their creators who I am to lazy to actual go ahead and look up just so I can make a disclaimer of something no one at the WB would probably read anyway. 

Summary: The summary would give it away. Not my best story, but for the most part it follows Sabrina around, opposed to the usual Roxie…sort of.

Category: Sabrina the Teenage Witch- PG-13

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She watched her roommate sit with a coffee mug in her hand, all its contents filled to the brim, a towel draped over her head. "You know Roxie, this is the fourth time in a row you've woken up screaming and personally, I can't take much more of this." She grunted and her nose poked out from under the linen, breathing in the scent of the coffee substitute of a caramel cappuccino. When that was her only response, the blond went on. "Hey Rosemary! What are you dreaming about?" She watched the girl throw her head back, allowing the towel to rest on her shoulders. 

Roxie slowly lifted her eyes to the girl standing by her as she propped herself against the counter. "Peewee Herman." She dropped her head again and was covered by the white veil of the towel. Her roommate nodded in understanding and left the girl to sulk in her coffee. 

She plopped herself down on the couch and groaned. "I can't take much more of this Salem. I even tried to suffocate her with a pillow last night. She just fell asleep again." She looked over at the black witch's familiar and when all he gave her was the sight of him smooching with a blonde Barbie, she yelled. "Salem!" Salem jumped violently before looking over at her. "Huh?"

"Roxie. Won't sleep." She pointed her index towards him as a threat and the doll had simply disappeared. "You help." 

"Backing away from sentence fragments…why don't you try the dream walking spell?" Her interest peaked. "Dream walking spell, huh?" 

"Yep."

"What use would that have?"

"Well, you could find out what's bothering her and you can help stop it." 

"And nothing will happen if I use it on a mortal?" The witch's familiar looked up. "Nope, can't think of a thing." She jumped to her feet. "Thanks Salem." 

"Sabrina?" 

"Yes, Salem?" She looked over at him, a little annoyed that he interrupted her moment of revelation. 

"Can I have my Claudia Schiffer doll back now?" She rolled her eyes and pointed her index at him before she bolted out the door. He stopped his whining, grinned to himself at his found riches and snuggled next to the sick piece of plastic. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Goodnight Roxie," she said with that optimistic "I'm-Sabrina" tone and clicked off the light, waiting for her roommate to drift off. A few moments passed and she grew aware of the almost inaudible breathing of Roxie in the silence. It was a little while later when the muffled mumbles of her roommate came into earshot. She took that as he cue and said the one line speech. "Four nights this week I've heard Roxie's screams, now let me take a journey through her dreams." She pointed up towards herself and felt the strange sensation of the transformation the spells had on the receiving end. 

She looked around her and down the long corridor where she spotted the scene with the girl that slept on the other side of her room.

Darkness surrounded her and the silver of her surroundings lit the vacancy of the space. Roxie's bare feet tapped on the transparent glass below her and her hands ran along the smooth surfaces, her arms outstretched at her sides. She heard the phantasmal music echoing through the long corridor of mirrors and glass. She turned her hand so that her thumbs met her index fingers, resting itself against her palms, the back of her hands against the pane of the mirrors. She sensed the familiar feel of his presence near her and welcomed his arms around her waist. A hand moved behind her, roaming up her back and clearing her long hair from her shoulder, making way for his lips. Her skin tingled as his lips danced on her neck, softly caressing it. He removed them only for an instant before the skin and the folds of flesh came in contact again leading a trail of a sensation she loved. He kissed along to her mouth and she slowly turned to face him, giving him access to her own crimson lips. Her hands roamed in the silk of his dark hair and his slowly, like before, down her sides. Her head swam and for the length of their kiss she had been floating. Their lips gradually came to a halt, but their eyes remained closed, their lips touching only slightly. His right hand, her left, had removed themselves from their position and entangled themselves in each other, signaling a soft peck from the lips. She drew away and smiled at the man before her. His gentle whisper sounded softly like a humming. "I love you." The deep brown of his eyes captivated her and she became lost in him, returning without falter, "I love you too, Miles." Miles…Miles…Miles.

Sabrina gasped hard at the sudden push out of the girl's dreams and swallowed, taking a moment to remember what had happened. Roxie was dreaming about Miles. _Roxie_ was dreaming about _Miles_? No wonder she woke up screaming. Sabrina smiled to herself. Roxie and Miles…eh. She looked over at her roommate and saw that her body hadn't sprang up in loveless sweat from the sheets beneath her.

"Roxie?" She furred her brows. "Roxie?" 

"Rox?" The panicked girl swallowed hard when she got no answer and pulled the sheets from herself, walking over to her roommate. "Roxie?" She hovered over her and poked and prodded at the immobile body. Her eyes widened and she shook her. "Roxie? Roxie get up!" The shallow breathing was still evident, but the girl remained unmoved. 

"Nothing you can think of huh?" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was short. It was a lacking…in everything. Anyway, it's being continued. About that Claudia Schiffer thing… I was watching Unhappily Ever After reruns and I guess Mr. Floppy was getting to me. 


	2. To the Rescue

Title: Dreams 

Title: Dreams 

Chapter 2: To the Rescue

Author: Moxie

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are mine. They belong to their creators who I am to lazy to actual go ahead and look up just so I can make a disclaimer of something no one at the WB would probably read anyway. Summary: The summary would give it away. Not my best story, but for the most part it follows Sabrina around, opposed to the usual Roxie.

Category: Sabrina the Teenage Witch- PG-13

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She spent the night pacing in her room mumbling little spells to herself, pointing her finger at Roxie every so often. She recognized the forthcoming sun and jumped at the knock on her door. "Hey, Sabrina!" Miles' voice sounded from the other side of the door. She swallowed and approached the door, turning the knob and pushing herself in front of him. She smiled nervously, "He-hey… Miles."

"Do you have a compass I can borrow, I need to make an accurate route to Area 51." She closed the door behind her. "Nope, sorry Miles, no compass here. But everything's fine and Roxie's sleeping in, you know, Saturday and all." He stared at her like she was one of the little green men he was looking for. "Uh, Sabrina… you okay?" 

"Yeah, great why wouldn't I be? See, woohoo!" He walked away looking at her funnily. "Uh, bye…Sabrina." 

"Bye Miles!" She waved hysterically before going back in to her room and dressing. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aunt Hilda! Aunt Zelda!" She called as she came into the Victorian home. Both aunts came running to meet her. "What is it, Sweetheart?" Zelda took off the plastic gloves she wore and placed them on the head of the sofa. "It's Roxie." They looked worriedly at her. "Is she all right Sabrina?" 

"Well…uh…you see, that's the thing." 

"She was having some trouble sleeping and she seemed very disturbed, so I decided to take some initiative…you know, like a good friend should?" 

"Sabrina…" 

"And I cast a spell on a Roxie and now she can't wake up!" She babbled for a conclusion. 

"Sabrina tell me you didn't use magic to manipulate a mortal…" Hilda pleaded. 

Confidently her niece replied as she looked up at the ceiling, "I didn't use magic to manipulate a mortal." She looked down at them as they pierced her with their eyes.

"Okay, okay, I did!" Salem shook his head in disapproval in unison with the aunts. Sabrina pointed wildly to the cat. "Salem made me do it!"

"Salem…" Zelda prepared for her admonishing. 

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't sleep at night and Salem told me that it might help if used a dream walking spell." The elder's eyes to the cat that looked away, whistling, "Salem…" Salem began his characteristic act of wailing and crying. 

"She took my doll!"

"Didn't you tell Sabrina about the ramifications of using that spell on a mortal?" 

"I guess it slipped my mind. I have a hard enough time remembering where you keep my food!" 

They sighed. "How much of the dream did you see?" 

"Everything from the walk down the hall to the kiss with Miles." 

They all nearly burst out with laughter as she explained just what happens in this dream. "Roxie was dreaming about Miles?" Hilda's laughter echoed, but she forced herself to quiet down at the look Sabrina gave her. 

"S-ahem…sorry." There was a tiny bit of laughter before Zelda spoke up. "So, uh, well, Sabrina…what you need to do is get Roxie here." She turned her finger to the couch and the magic zap welcomed the sleeping Roxie on their sofa. "Done." 

"Next you need to get Miles here and willingly go into her dream." 

"What? Why?" 

"Miles needs to finish all four dreams before Roxie can have any chance of waking up."

"All four? But I only walked into one." 

"Most dreams are interconnected and if Miles was in one where she woke up screaming, chances are, he's in all of them."

"She could just be having the one recurring dream." 

"I doubt it. A mortal's capability to hold on to their dream state is limited." 

"But how am I going to get Miles _here_ and get him to willingly go into the other realm without him figuring out I'm not exactly all that mortal?" 

"Why are you asking us? You're the one who put your friend in an endless sleep." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Miles!" She burst into the room and watched him jump. "Hey, Sabrina. I thought you left." 

"Yeah, well, I came back and… uh I heard that there's going to be a meteor shower and you-you like that stuff." 

"Yeah…but I hadn't heard anything about a meteor shower, you sure Sabrina?" 

"T-yeah…yeah." 

"Okay… I better get prepared. Thanks Sabrina." He began walking away from her and she piped up. "But-wait Miles…you have to come over to my house to watch it." He turned to face her and skewed his face at her. "Your house? Why?" 

"I-well…" She sighed. "I have flies." She pointed her finger at the male roommate and scooped up the frog in his place.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sabrina!" 

"He was asking too many questions and you know how bad I am at lying." She placed the green thing on the kitchen table. "So how are we going to get Miles into the other realm?" 

"Remember that little concoction we gave Harvey when he came to rescue you? Well it has its uses." Hilda zapped a jeweled chalice in her hand. 

"All right then, let's get this show on the road." She pointed her finger to the amphibian and watched as Miles came into view. He looked around. "Uh…Sabrina why am I sitting on your kitchen table?" 

"Well, you, uh…came over to look at the meteor shower since it's the best view from my house… and you came in the kitchen for something to, uh… drink." She took the cup from her aunt and shoved it at Miles who sniffed it, screwing his nose. "It smells terrible."

Zelda feigned a sigh. "Miles, listen, the truth is…Sabrina's a witch." He nodded slowly smiling in understanding. "I always knew there was something supernatural about you." 

"And Roxie's an alien!" Zelda piped up. 

"That explains _a lot_!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes and began rambling. "I walked into Roxie's dreams with my powers and found out she was dreaming about you and I accidentally sent her into an eternal sleep and now she can't wake up unless you start and finish all four dreams she's been having about you…none of which you've died in." He remained blank for a moment. "Okay." He suddenly jerked the cup to his mouth and gulped hard until the drink had reduced itself to small droplets. His head suddenly snapped up. "To the other realm!" He held his pointed finger in the air. 

"Huh… the was easy," the teenage witch noted. 

He stood and they led the way upstairs to the linen closet where he eagerly stepped in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
